


With A Kiss

by Joxie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom Jared, Elements of dub con, M/M, Possessive Jared, Rough Seduction, Sub Jensen, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: It didn't start with words of love it started with a kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction! I do not know Jensen Ackles or Jared Padalecki, and I do not profit from these writings.

It began with a kiss, alcohol tainted, teeth and tongue a little too violent. The taste of blood adding to the reckless disregard that had taken hold of them.

A hand had run down Jensen’s body and had only stopped to grip his cock through the soft denim of his jeans. It wasn’t gentle and Jensen yelped into Jared’s mouth as he tried to step away from him. But Jared had hung on even tightening his grip.

Jensen came in his jeans, pain and pleasure, humiliation and shame at war as his body didn’t even pretend to fight the need that flowed through it.

Rough strong large hands pushed him to his knees and he went without protest. The sound of a zip being ripped open made him flinch.

“Take it out”

Jensen felt the warm bulk of Jared’s cock in his hand before he realized he had moved.

“Open your mouth”

Jensen looked up and licked his lips but waited.

“Suck it”

Jensen leant forward and took the tip between his lips mouthing the sensitive flesh. Both of Jared’s hands grabbed his head yanking him forward.

“Do it don’t tease”

Jensen opened his mouth wide and Jared groaned as wet warmth took him in.

“Made for this… they were right”

Jensen swallowed around the flesh while trying not to choke. Forced into a rhythm he couldn’t control as Jared took and took and expected more. Black dots invaded his vision as his head was forced back for one last powerful thrust. Jared the came leaving Jensen with no choice but to swallow.

Jared stumbled back while Jensen collapsed onto the floor. Breathing harshly his lips were red, swollen and smeared with come.

Jared knelt down beside him and looked deeply and thoughtfully into his eyes. Fingers brushed down Jensen’s cheek and touched those lips which opened slightly. Slowly Jared pressed two fingers into the freshly fucked mouth and Jensen welcomed them sucking and tonguing them gratefully.

“A natural born slut”

Jared withdrew his fingers and stood up; Jensen got onto his knees but made no attempt to get to his feet. Instead he fixed his eyes on Jared’s semi erect cock fine tremors going through his body in anticipation. 

Jensen fumbled as he unfastened his jeans and pushed them down. His own cock was hard and leaking, shaking he turned around presenting himself to Jared on all fours.

“This is going to hurt do you still want it?”

Jensen didn’t speak he just nodded his head.

“Say it”

Jensen breathed deeply “Fuck me I don’t care.”

Jared did and it hurt, it hurt so good as he entered him slowly and deliberately, Jensen loved it. Each thrust that stretched him and burnt so bad, the bruising hands that held him just right, his knees aching and his cock dripping.

The steady jerk of sharp hips, the lack of care whether Jensen wanted it just so or not. The fact that Jared carried on pounding him as he came screaming and begging. 

Then followed him cursing under his breath gripping Jensen as if he were the only thing that mattered in the whole wide world.

“Remember” Jared demanded “you’re mine” he told him.

And that is how it began with a kiss not especially a romantic one but real, warm as blood and as necessary as breathing.


End file.
